


Opposites

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: But would be a Hufflepuff if she wasn't, F/M, Friendship to Love, OFC is a muggle, Older Man/Younger Woman, Post-War, Romance, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Severus Snape is 40, Snape survives, ofc is 24
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23312785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I, Lucy Downing, had been in Cokeworth for just over a year and had never heard of the man Severus Snape before he moved back in next door, never seen the man till he steps into my small little bookshop one cool spring afternoon.He was a closed book and I wanted to know more and he looked like he needed someone on his side that wouldn't gossip around town and thanks to a brilliant idea, I think I could be that friend. If only I could get rid of those not so friendship feelings.
Relationships: Severus Snape & Original Female Character(s), Severus Snape/Original Character(s), Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, lovelies!  
> This is my first fic and I hope you like it.   
> I might do some slight editing later but I will be sure to let everyone now.   
> Hope you enjoy!

I switched off the lights and closed the door, locking it behind me before hopping down the steps leading to the store. The days were getting longer, summer close at hand, so I had the setting sun to keep my company as I started making my way home.   
The bookshop was the brightest thing on the street, if not the entire town, the sign painted on the large glass window was a glittering gold, the outside wood paneling was a light, chipped yellow, just painted but the wood seemed reluctant to be such a colour. The windows were clean, freshly washed, clear glass showing the bright interior and books in the floor to ceiling shelves, the shelves were painted a pinkish grey, the floor sanded down to light wood, but some the black was still holding on. There was greenery in every corner, along with some sort of seating, large miss-match one seater couches that looked like you could sink quite comfortably into.   
It had taken nearly 6 months to get the shop how I liked it, all the money I saved after dropping out of university and spending nearly all my spare days at work since I was 16 was put into the shop. It had taken even longer than that for the town to get used to the store before I started to get a good number of customers, even a few regular, the people of Cokeworth finally warming up to the cheerer shop.   
I had always wanted to work with books, I had gone to university to study English but had dropped out, unable to keep up with the stress of classes. It was during my final years of high school that I was playing with the idea that I could one day own my own shop.   
My parents had been hesitant for me to pursue this dream, but always supportive of me they helped out here and there, my mom helping to design the shop and decorate, my father going over the legal papers for me. They had yet to see the final product in person, though, but that would be rectified by Christmas.   
Cokeworth was a large factory town, rundown, dirty and always cold, no matter if the sun was out or not. The people matched the weather at first, hesitant of new things but with some socializing and one brave person stepping out, they came around to me and the shop. The town didn’t even have a bookshop, much to my horror, and most had to go to the next town over if they wanted a book. I made sure it was always cosy and warm, always welcoming for people to come in and see something then stone and dirt.   
It was still cold, so I kept my coat close around me, my yellow scarf wrapped high around my neck to hide my nose in when it got too cold, and an oatmeal beanie in my head with a baby pink puff at the top, my bag hanging on my shoulder.  
It had been a year since I had moved to the town, down a mostly deserted street called Spinners End, I had gotten the slightly run-down house for a good price, my dad helping out till I got on my feet.  
It had more rooms then I logically needed, but that just meant I had a room just for my books with room to grow. I pained the walls, taking away the wallpaper, and brought in brighter second-hand furniture, and more lights, it very quickly felt like home.   
I got to my door, the sun just setting when I noticed the light. It was coming from the house next door, the one I thought to be abandoned. I frowned. I hadn’t heard of any newcomers to town, no gossip I got from Mrs. Leeks, the sweet, but nosey, lady next door, in fact, she hadn’t said anything about the house. I could see someone walking around, a shadow against the curtains.   
A cool wind blew over the street and I shivered, realizing I had been standing there for a few minutes. I unlocked my door and stepped into my own house, putting my things down and going straight to the fireplace to start warming up the house.   
I made a small dinner and settled in front in the living room, where the fire was going, and ate, a glass of white wine to accompany me, soft music playing from the record player. After I finished eating, washed the dishes and headed upstairs to shower, I returned to the lounge and sat down with a blanket, a book and a cup of tea, before slowly dozing off.   
This was the usual routine for me, usually, with me ending up falling asleep on the couch, the book resting on my chest till morning.  
I had grown up with my mom, in a small apartment in London, it had been just the two of us till I was 13 and she met her now-husband, Ian. They were madly in love with each other and with Ian’s three sons, all older than me, we became a big family.   
From a small apartment to the suburbs of London, with a dog and a cat, it had been a big change, but a good one. Summers at beach houses, winters spent making snowmen in the park, it was the best thing I could have ever had, and I loved my family dearly.   
I had made good friends in school, gone out and got drunk when we weren’t supposed to, kissed a few boys, and had a typical teenage life, getting in trouble but still getting good marks in school.   
I had never heard of Cokeworth before my friends and I had passed through it on a road trip a year ago, I had seen the empty store and I could picture having a small bookshop there. The town had drawn me in and now I was here.   
Most of my friends thought I was crazy, but I was content, I felt like there was something magical about this place, something waiting to be discovered.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day was cold and a Saturday, the shop was warm and open, so there were customers coming in and out as the day wore one. I talked to a few regulars, helping parents find books for their children for the upcoming holidays.  
It was while packing that I overheard the news, a group of older women, looking through the stacks for book club were talking quite loudly about it.   
“Yes, back in Spinners End.” One was saying.   
“Good heavens,” another exclaimed, “I was sure he had abandoned the poor house long ago.”   
I looked at them, “Someone’s moved into Spinners End?” I asked.   
They all turned to look at me, “Oh dear,” the dark-haired one said, “I suppose you wouldn’t know, being new here.”   
A blonde one turned to me, “The old house, one next to yours, Lucy. Old Severus Snape used to live there.”   
I frowned, “Who?”   
“Poor boy grew up there with his mother and father, who was a real piece of work, not a very nice fellow.” Dark-haired one said.   
“Moved away years ago, didn’t think he would be back.” The blonde one said. There were affirmations from the rest of the group.   
There was a jingle from the door, and we all turned to look, the room going quiet at the sight of the man entering.   
He was tall and imposing, long inky hair falling to his shoulders, a hawk nose, and deep, dark eyes, his mouth turned down, though he was still quite handsome. His frame was covered all in black, smart black shoes, black trousers, a black jumper, a black coat, the only other colour was the white-collar poking out of his jumper.   
“That’s him.” One of the women whispered, not all too softly.   
I ignored them and walked over, putting on my welcoming smile, “Hello.” I said cheerfully, drawing his attention to me, “Can I help you find anything or just browsing?” I asked.  
He looked me over, taking in my think green jumper, light jeans, and pinkish grey oxfords, my short hair, just long enough to curl with a yellow headband in. He was way taller than me, the tip of my head just reaching his shoulder, he was leaner, while I was quite plump, filled out, no hard edges, we were quite the opposites.  
“Just browsing.” Came his reply. His voice was deep and smooth.   
I nodded, still smiling, “Enjoy.”   
He nodded and continued into the store.   
I went back to packing but the atmosphere had changed, people were whispering, trying to sneak looks at the man. I finished packing and moved to the counter, helping a few people who seemed reluctant to leave, sneaking looks at him.   
He stood out in the bright room, like a dark shadow the light just couldn’t read, he didn’t smile at anyone, didn’t stop to talk and catch up and I was intrigued, the man was a closes book and I wanted to know the story inside.   
Mom always said I was her Nancy Drew, always wanting to work out a mystery and he most certainly was.   
He walked over, placing two books on the counter, a gardening book about rare herbs and a Walt Whitman collection.  
I smiled at him as I started ringing them up.   
“Whitman’s one of my favourites,” I said.   
He almost surprised at the fact that I was trying to make a conversation. “Yes.” said, “I suppose he is quite popular.”   
I smiled, placing the books in a bag and telling him the total.   
“Good luck with the gardening,” I said as he paid, “I’m struggling to keep things alive with this weather.” He looked at me and nodded.   
I watched him leave the store, and turn out of sight, there was something to him, something I wanted to explore.   
“He was always an odd one.” I looked over to the group of women who came over, the same ones from earlier.   
I rang up their books and they left.   
When I got home that night, I couldn’t help sneaking a look at the house again, a top floor light was on and I couldn’t help but think about Severus Snape.


	3. Chapter 3

Sundays I closed early, allowing some weekend time off, where I could spend the rest of the day baking, or reading or even take a small nap. Today was baking. I had made some bread, a dish of biscuits and had just finished an apple pie when I got the idea.   
Placing a few biscuits on a nice plate and wrapping it on a cloth, I slipped on my yellow wellingtons and made my way outside and next door, knocking lightly on the dark door. I stood there for a few minutes, wondering if I should knock again, just about to raise my hand when the sound of the door unlocking filled the cool air and the door opened.   
Even home he was dressed immaculately, dark grey trousers, polish shoes, a dark jumper, and white-collar. He looked slightly annoyed, his dark eyes almost glaring at me, but at the most suspicious of me.   
“Hi.” I said cheerfully, “I’m Lucy. I own the bookshop.”   
“Yes, I remember,” he drawled, “Do you often come to customer's houses?”   
I shook my head, “No,” Laughing a bit awkwardly, “I actually live next door, so that makes us neighbours. I was baking and I thought I could say hello properly with a plate of biscuits.” I held out the plate in my hand.   
He looked down at it like it.   
“They fresh out the oven, still warm,” I said.   
He reached out and took the plate, “How very kind of you.”  
I shrugged, “Just being neighbourly I guess.” There was a short slightly awkward silence, “Anyway,” I said, “Hope you enjoy.”   
I turned to go but he called out, “Miss Downing,” I turned back him, “Thank you.” he bowed his head.   
I smiled brightly, “No problem.”   
I turned and headed back to my own home when I got to my door, I looked over to him, seeing he was already back inside, his door closed.   
Mondays I was closed, giving me one full day to do anything that I needed to do, usually washing and a bit of light cleaning around the house, before sitting down with a book. The week went on as usual and I hadn’t heard or seen anything of Severus Snape till Thursday night.   
I looked up from my book and glass of wine as there was a knocking on my door. Slipping out of my warm blanket and away from the fire, I opened the door to the chilling night outside, smiling at the stoic man in front of me.   
“Evening, Severus!” I chirped happily.   
He nodded, “Evening.” He held up his hand, my dish washed and cleaned in it, “I’ve come to return this.”   
I took the offered dish from his hands, “Thank you, I hoped you enjoyed the biscuits.” I held the dish close to me.   
He nodded.   
I looked behind me, contemplating before looking back at him, “Would you like to come in for tea?” I asked.   
If he was surprised by the question he didn’t let on. He looked me over, dark yellow jumper, light-washed jeans and soaks with flying books all over them before looking at my face, giving a small nod, “I suppose.”   
I beamed, stepping to the side and allowing him in, closing the door behind him.   
“Please, make your self at home.” I said, leading him into the lounge and heading into the joined kitchen, “I will put the kettle on.”   
I watched him out of the corner of my eye. He looked even darker inside the bright and cosy room, just as he had in the bookshop.  
I got out two cups, placing them on the kitchen table, with sugar and milk, as I got a pot of tea ready. I heard his shoes on the wood as he walked into the kitchen, turning my head and smiling at him, “You can sit at the table.”   
The kettle started to whistle, and I switched the heat off and poured the hot water into the teapot, moving over to the table and pouring a bit into his cup and mine, before taking my seat and looking at him.   
“What can you tell me Severus?” I asked.


	4. Chapter 4

He looked at me oddly, “What do you mean?” he asked, “I’m sure you heard everything through town gossip.”  
I shrugged, “I will admit I have heard somethings, but I try not to listen to gossip.”   
His eyes turned cold, “What have you heard?”   
I looked down, away from his dark eyes that seemed to look right through me, “That you grew up here and that your father wasn’t very nice.”   
He sighed, “And that is all you heard?”   
I nodded, “As I said, I try not to listen to gossip.”   
“Is that why you invited me in?” he asked, “To find out the stories for yourself?” His voice was harsh and cold, making me flinch slightly.   
“No, not at all.” I said looking back up at him, “I just thought we could be friends.”   
He looked taken back by my confession, “Friends?”   
I nodded, “I’m new to the village and don’t know anyone really, even if I have been here a year, and while it sounds like you had been gone a while…” I let the thought fade off, “I was just trying to be nice.”   
His jaw clenched, his eyes slowly warming up before he sighed, taking his sip from his tea. “Where are you from?” He asked. I understood that was an apology.   
“London, originally, with my mother.” I explained, “But we moved to the suburbs when she met my step-dad.” I smiled.   
He let out a huff of a laugh, “Why move here?”   
I shrugged, “My friends and I were driving through over a year ago and I saw the empty shop, I could picture my shop there and I couldn’t get it out of my head, couldn’t get this place out of my head. So, I dropped out of college and put everything I had into the shop and this place.” I waved around the room. “Sounds foolish, I know but it suits me fine.” I looked at him, “What do you do?” I asked.   
He raised an eyebrow, “I teach. A small boarding school in Scotland.”  
“Should you not be there teaching?” I asked as the term hadn’t finished yet.  
“I have taken a sabbatical,” he explained, “I will be going back in September.”   
“What do you teach?” I asked.   
“Chemistry.” He said after a moment. He seemed hesitant to say so, but I didn’t comment on it.  
“Why did you come back here?” I asked softly, hoping that I didn’t push too far.   
He was quiet, looking down into his cup and I was just thinking that he wasn’t going to answer, “It’s home, I suppose.” He said, “I haven’t been home in years and a lot has happened, I suppose its something familiar.”   
I smiled softly, “I understand.”   
He awarded me when the slight upturn of his lips, small and I nearly missed it, but it was there, and it set my heart beating.   
The tea was finished, and I walked him to the door.   
“I hope we can do this again sometimes, Severus.” I said, opening the door.  
He stepped through the doorway and turned back to me, “Yes, I suppose.” He turned and walked away, and I smiled, closing the door behind him.   
It seemed Severus Snape was shut up so tight as people assumed, be that because I was new and wasn’t in the situation or he was tired of hiding things, he seemed to open up a bit. Though not entirely, he was still hiding a lot of things and cursing my curiosity I wanted to know what.   
It wasn’t just that, he didn’t seem like a man who had many people to confide in and it hurt my heart to know that it was obvious he had been betrayed before, so I made a silent promise to myself that I would do my best to never hurt him.   
I huffed out a laugh.  
There I got again, getting too attached to quickly, being too trusting. Everyone warned me against it, it hurt me more often than not, but I couldn’t help it, it was who I was to give people the benefit of the doubt. I just hoped this time I didn’t get hurt along the way.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very sorry that this has taken me so long, but I hope you enjoy!

A week passed and I hadn’t seen anything of Severus Snape, I was tempted to go over to his house, but I didn’t want to push the man, so I left it, hoping he would come to me.   
The days were getting warmer, though in the early mornings and evenings there was a nip in the air, there was only slightly more sun, but it seemed to pick everybody’s spirits.   
It seemed Severus’s visit hadn’t gone unnoticed and I was now warding off the familiar group of gossipers in the bookshop.   
“Why was Snape at your home?” I was surprised by the forward question.  
“He was paying me a visit.” I said, continuing to shelve books.   
“Why?”   
“He was returning a plate.” I said.   
There was a sigh, probably by lack of corporation, “Why did he have your plate?”   
“I made him biscuits.” I explained, “and before you ask me why,” I gave them a look, “It’s because I was being neighborly.”   
There was a short silence, “Oh really?”   
I sighed and turned to look at the group of old ladies, “Yes, and that’s all I’m going to tell you.” I crossed my arms, “That man deserves his privacy and so do I.”   
I look of shock came over their face, “Why I never-“  
“Calm down, Agatha Crow.” I jumped at the deep voice behind me, having not noticed when Severus had snuck up behind me, “Miss Downing is right, best you keep your nose where it belongs.”   
The old birds’ feathers seemed to be quite ruffled and they quickly left the store and I watched them go.   
“They will be back.” He said, “But there will be keeping a sharp eye out.”   
“No doubt about it.” I chuckled. I turned to the taller man, “What can I help you with today, Severus?” I turned back to my packing.   
“I would like to know if you will have dinner with me?” he asked.   
That stopped me, making me turn my head to look at him, a look of shock on my face, “Dinner?” I asked, blinking quite owlishly, I’m sure.   
He sighed, “Yes, dinner, or is that not what friends do?”   
“I would love to have dinner with you.” I said, a wide smile spreading across my face.   
He sighed, “I may regret this.”   
“You won’t.” I said.   
“I feel I’m starting to.” Again, there was a slight upturn of his lips. A big enough sign that he was playing with me.   
“When and where?” I asked.   
“My house,” he said, “Tomorrow, 5 o’clock.”   
I nodded, “What should I bring?”   
“You don’t need to bring anything.” He said.   
I gave him a side-eyed look, already thinking of something nice and I knew he knew I was planning something, but he let it go.   
He sighed, “I will see you tomorrow.”   
I nodded happily, “See you tomorrow, Severus.”   
He turned and left the store, leaving a wide smile on my face.  
“You seem chipper.” My mom was saying as I spoke to her on the phone that night.   
I shrugged, even though she couldn’t see it, “Yeah, just feeling better.”   
“Have you made in friends yet?” She asked, making me roll my eyes.   
“Sort of.” I said.   
“Sort of?” She asked I could hear the frown in her voice.   
“It’s in the beginning stages,” I explained, “He’s a bit closed off.”   
“A boy is it?” She chuckled.   
I sighed, “I wouldn’t really call him a boy.”   
“How old is he?” She asked.   
“I don’t know, maybe 40.” I said.   
“Well,” She sighed, “You were always more mature for your age. What’s he like?”  
I adjusted the phone, thinking about Severus Snape, “Really closed off, but I think he just needs someone he can trust.”   
“What does he do?” She asked.   
“He’s a chemistry teacher at a boarding school in Scotland.” I said, “I’m having dinner at his place tomorrow night.”   
She went quiet, “You like him.”   
“Mom-“ I started but she cut me off.   
“Don’t lie to me, Lucy,” She scolded, “I can hear it in your voice. I just want you to be careful, you know how you can be, I don’t want you to get hurt.”   
“I know, but we just friends.” I said.   
“I’m just saying, I just hope he knows what he’s got.” She said.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> Please let me know what you think!


End file.
